


Natural Disaster

by kaitlia777



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Smur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Natural Disaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Disaster

“You know, if they weren’t so damn entertaining, this would get old really quick.”

“I know, but you can’t buy packaged insanity like this and we get a front row seat.”

“Why is Miss Aisha blue?”

Jolene Porteus stood beside Jackie and Jess Jensen, looking at her husband and his team in both shock and amusement. Honestly, no one would think this motley crew would be capable of falling out of bed, let alone chasing terrorists around the globe. True, they needed to blow off steam occasionally, but it seemed like letting them loose for a night out always resulted in a morning after game of clue.

Except the suspects were mildly to very insane men and a women.

All of whom were sprawled about the backyard of Jackie’s house in various states of…well, it was hard to put a label on what the Losers looked like the morning after.

Aisha was painted a vivid shade of blue and wearing a cheerleaders outfit on top of that body paint. She was sprawled beside the pool, feet dangling over the edge and using a flotation device as a pillow. Clay had claimed the hammock and looked surprisingly normal as his snores echoed across the yard. Sure, he was shirtless and one of the neighbors geese was perched on his chest, but for their particular group, that was nothing.

Pooch was laying on the picnic table, red and white vinyl cloth tucked around him like a blanket. The table cloth prevented them from seeing what he was wearing, other than the fact that he was barefoot and had a Burger King crown on his head.

A booted foot and jean clad leg dangled below the leaf line of a tree and Jess ventured forward, peering up into the branches. “It’s Cougar,” she announced, then went back to studying him with a perplexed expression. Then she glanced at a strangely colored puddle below him, crouched and dipped a finger in the muck. Sniffing it delicately (Oh yes, that girl is a Jensen through and through, Jolene thought), she called out, “He’s covered in ketchup and mustard.”

“Well, that goes with the Burger King theme,” Jackie mused and Jolene smiled, shifting baby Mike over onto her other hip. Not much phased members of the Jensen family. “Any sign of your idiot uncle?”

Scanning the yard again, Jolene realized that they were indeed missing the youngest Loser. But there were lots of other trees and the small barn, so plenty of places for him to wander off to sleep the night off. If it wouldn’t be a poor tactical choice, Jo would have suggested Lo-Jacking all of them years ago.

From her position further out in the yard, Jess surveyed her surroundings, trotting over to the barn, peering behind a wood pile, before turning back to face them with a shrug. Before she could say anything, her eyes lit up. “He’s on the roof again, mom!”

The roof. Of course. Sometimes Jolene thought that boy was half spider monkey.

Jackie hopped down the stairs and craned her neck to peer up at her brother, who was indeed sprawled on the slanted roof as though it was his bed. He was wearing the shirt he’d left the house in and lurid pink boxers, having lost his pants at some point.

Heck, if they weren’t naked when they staggered home it was a win.

“Okay,” Jackie said, nodding to herself. “Shoulda thought to check the roof myself. Everyone’s accounted for.”

Jolene raised a brow at the blond woman. “Are we just gonna let them sleep it off?”

Snorting, Jackie replied, “Hell no. Jess, get the hose.”

The little girl grinned gleefully and trotted into the barn as Jolene laughed. This was going to be fun.


End file.
